Revirtualization
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: My OC joining the Lyoko gang and I will add at least two more OC's which have been chosen to the team later on. So please review and tell me what you think! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**This Chapter is based off of Xana's Awakening so please enjoy! **

_**Chapter 1: The New Student**_

A teenage boy with black hair wearing a blue t-shirt and camouflaged shorts groaned as he was on a train. He used to live in America with his parents and his mom died in an accident but thanks to some… Issues at home he has to go to a school in France called Kadic.

The thing is he is horrible with making new friends. He always gets nervous and he can't get himself to talk to others… It was because of his nerves that he was picked on the most in his old school and he's really not looking forward to it here especially since it's a boarding school.

The train was slowing down so he got his gym bag and got off when he saw a man in a red shirt and black shorts with brown hair and a bandage on his face, "You Cody Jackson?"

Cody smiled, "Y-yeah b-but I p-prefer CJ." He stuttered.

The man gave him a nod, "Well I'm Jim and I'm going to bring you to Kadic now any questions Co- I mean CJ?"

CJ swallowed nervously, "Not really." He got out shyly.

To say that it was an awkward walk to the academy would be an understatement while Jim was explaining the rules of Kadic Academy but CJ sighed in relief when he heard that he had his own room rather than a roommate so he unpacked his Gym bag and put the few books that he loved to read in the bookshelf before leaving the room locking his door.

He saw that his first class was science and the woman teaching it had grey hair and glasses wearing a white lab coat over her red shirt, "Class I'm pleased to inform you all that we have a new student." She said cheerfully.

The reactions were mixed some groaned; some looked interested while some didn't care.

"He's a student from America." She continued and now everyone was interested, "Now will you come in?" She asked from the door.

Swallowing nervously CJ walked in, "H-hi." He managed to get out.

The teacher gave him a smile, "You may call me Mrs. Hertz!"

CJ nodded, "I'm CJ and I'm from New York City." He said quietly.

"What I can't hear you!" Someone mocked but CJ didn't catch who said that while Mrs. Hertz narrowed her eyes looking around the classroom.

"CJ go sit behind Odd Robbia."

CJ blinked in confusion so she sighed.

"Odd, please raise your hand." Mrs. Hertz called out.

A boy with blonde hair raised his hand, he had a purple spot in his hair and he had purple clothing so with a nod CJ sat behind him.

Odd got into a conversation with an Ulrich kid who was a brunette that wore a light green shirt with a vest over it and cargo pants about being his roommate and CJ could tell that Ulrich didn't like that one bit when a girl with black hair that had a yellow hairband she wore an orange t-sleeved shirt with a yellow heart on it and a dark pink mini skirt over red/purple trousers with pink shoes.

CJ could see that she was a very shallow girl when she attempted to talk to Ulrich but after she left Ulrich called her a leech and he couldn't stifle a laugh that caused them to look at him which caused him to go red.

"Sorry." He got out.

Odd smiled, "So CJ you're from New York huh?"

CJ nodded, "Y-yeah I thought that this school would be interesting to go to." That was a lie of course. CJ didn't have a choice but to go to this school after something happened back home.

Ulrich shook his head, "Well I think you made a poor choice in schools CJ."

"Sorry." CJ said confusing them.

Odd chuckled, "But hey no parents embarrassing us so it's all good!" He put his hands behind his head.

At that point CJ forced a small laugh out as he thought about his parents before he smiled, "I-is it all right if I can hang with you guys? I mean I'll understand if you don't want to."

Ulrich didn't care while Odd gave him thumbs up.

It was after the bell rang that Odd asked Ulrich if the girl Sissi was available and Ulrich told Odd to knock himself out so CJ sighed deciding to get a drink and he made it there and put some money inside the machine at the same time as a kid in a blue shirt with blonde hair and glasses walked towards the machine.

"A-afternoon." CJ greeted as he pressed a button only to be electrocuted by a static shock coming from the machine which caught Ulrich's and Odd's attention.

"CJ you okay?" Ulrich shook CJ's shoulder as he blinked in pain.

The kid with the glasses held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked cautiously.

"Why are there three of you?" CJ asked dazed.

"I'll get him to the infirmary." Ulrich decided before turning to Odd, "You tell the teacher okay?"

Odd nodded and took off.

"You mind giving me a hand Jeremy?" Jeremy nodded and together they dragged CJ to the infirmary.

In a few minutes CJ was getting his blood pressure checked by the nurse, "Nothing too serious," She said, "Just a small electrical shock and some superficial burns."

CJ blinked in confusion, "Small electrical shock?" He deadpanned.

Ulrich chuckled, "You wanted to get some juice well you got some."

"Very funny."

Ulrich nodded, "Hey Jeremy do you mind keeping an eye on him?" He asked, "I need to head to my Martial Arts class."

Jeremy agreed and helped CJ out of the bed, "So CJ is it?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you new to the academy?"

CJ nodded, "Yeah I needed to get away from home for a while so I was signed up for the Academy." He smiled, "But electrocution is not what I had in mind."

Since Jeremy had to keep an eye on CJ they went to Jeremy's room where he was typing while CJ was doing everything in his power to not be an annoying little prick but he was failing epically while Jeremy was getting tired of his nervous behavior and habit of apologizing about everything.

After the seventh time Jeremy gave him a look, "Will you stop apologizing?"

"… Sorry." Then CJ did a face palm as he realized that he did it again.

"Are you always this nervous?" Jeremy asked as he continued to type.

"Y-yeah I'm not used to talking to people." CJ explained, "That's one of the reasons that I was sent to France so I could get a new start."

Before they could continue to talk Jeremy's computer started to go out with static showing, "Huh? What's going on?" Jeremy asked in confusion as he tried to press a button on his keyboard but the static cleared to show a red eye looking thing, "I've seen that Logo before!"

"You have?" CJ asked in confusion getting a bad feeling about this when the small robot that Jeremy had beside his computer started to act up and a second one did before they launched themselves at the two, "**WHAT THE HECK?!**" CJ shouted as he tried to get the robot off of him.

Jeremy screamed as the other robot was on his foot when the door was flung open to show Ulrich who was probably investigating the noise those two were making, "Hold on!" He ordered as he tried to get them off but the one that attacked CJ came in and zapped Ulrich's leg so he kicked it up before judo chopping it into the wall when they stopped working.

After a few seconds CJ looked at Ulrich, "Is that a normal occurrence?"

Ulrich shook his head before he looked at Jeremy, "You're little friends are pretty aggressive," He commented, "Maybe you should check their settings."

"I had nothing to do with it!" Jeremy protested.

Ulrich looked at CJ who put his hands up in surrender, "Don't look at me!" He defended himself.

"He didn't either!" Jeremy explained, "They just attacked us all of a sudden!"

"You lost me." Ulrich admitted, "Do you mind explaining?"

Jeremy sighed, "No, forget it."

"Come on tell me." Ulrich smirked, "Maybe I can be of some help, I mean what if you get attacked by a hairdryer and I'm not around?"

"Ha very funny." Jeremy countered.

Ulrich sat in Jeremy's computer chair, "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's up!"

CJ looked down, "I'll just go to my room."

"You mean to say that you're not interested in what happened here CJ?" Ulrich asked in shock.

CJ twitched a bit because he was interested but he didn't want to intrude on anything before he looked from Ulrich to Jeremy who decided to sigh at the moment as he closed the door, "First tell me if you two can keep a secret!"

In a few minutes the three of them were walking towards an abandoned factory, "The tunnel in the gym is a great way to beat curfew." Ulrich commented.

"Yeah and there's another one in the campus as well!" Jeremy explained

"How do the teachers not know about it?" CJ asked as they walked towards the factory and he had the feeling that a masked serial killer was going to kill them… Yeah he really needed to lay off those types of movies.

The others just shrugged at CJ's question before they walked through the entrance to see that the only way down was the rope which Jeremy did before he turned to look back at Ulrich and CJ, "What's the matter?" He asked seeing them hesitate, "Scared of heights?"

"Uh no!" Ulrich slid down begrudgingly while CJ swallowed hard.

"I am." He told them.

"Just imagine that you're walking on a sidewalk." Jeremy told him trying to help.

'_He needs to get over his nervousness._' Ulrich thought shaking his head while CJ finally slid down.

In a minute they were going down through the elevator and it opened up to show a giant computer room that shouldn't even be there, "Whoa." CJ looked around in awe.

"Okay so that's the mega computer that you started up?" Ulrich asked giving it a look.

Jeremy nodded, "Uh huh, it's actually a supercomputer! It's ultra-powerful and while I was examining it I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko!"

"Lyoko?" CJ looked confused, "Why is it called that?"

"I don't know." Jeremy stood there thinking while the computer was starting up, "Someone did make it and gave it that name for a reason… But who?"

Ulrich chuckled, "This thing is just the control center of the factory that's all!"

Then a screen popped up showing a virtual girl with pink hair, "Oh yeah and what would you call this? A program for spraying doors?"

CJ just stared because she looked just like- '_No it couldn't be._' He thought shaking that ridiculous thought out of his head.

The girl didn't notice CJ's staring as she greeted Jeremy, "Hello Jeremy!"

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" Ulrich asked in shock.

Jeremy sat down, "That's Mia, a form of artificial intelligence that lives on Lyoko!" He looked thoughtful, "I don't know what she's doing there yet-."

"Don't mess with me!" Ulrich interrupted, "You programmed her right?"

"No." Mia said, "I woke up the moment that Jeremy started up the Supercomputer and I don't know who I am." She admitted, "My memory has been erased."

Jeremy continued with his explanations, "Mia has to hide in some kind of Tower and as soon as she leaves it she gets attacked by monsters! You both have to believe me!"

"I believe you!" CJ said backing up because so far it's been so unbelievable that it has to be true.

Ulrich didn't give up, "What if it's just a giant videogame?"

Jeremy scoffed, "Then it's a very dangerous game! My robots are programmed to just go fetch a ball and they attacked both CJ and I!"

"Thank God you didn't program them for fighting." CJ muttered.

"And before the attack I saw the logo that the monsters had on Lyoko on my computer screen."

"So let me get this straight!" Ulrich said suddenly, "The creature that wants to kill Mia wants to kill you as well?"

"That's what it looks like!"

"Then why not shut it down?" Ulrich suggested, "If it's so dangerous?"

"But what about Mia?" CJ asked forgetting his nervousness for a second, "We can't just leave her!"

"Yes and I want to help her understand what she's doing on Lyoko!" Jeremy put in.

"Say what?"

"I do!" Jeremy smiled, "And if I'm right we can materialize her on Earth!"

"Whoa!" CJ looked at Jeremy in shock, "That would be awesome if you could do something like that… I'll help!"

"What makes you think you could?" Ulrich asked curiously and Jeremy had the two of them follow him to a room with three pods, "What's all this?"

"Scanners!" Jeremy explained as he studied the inside of one, "I still haven't found the program to bring Mia on to Earth… But I dug up one that allows a person to be scanned and sent to Lyoko!"

"Seriously?" CJ looked at the scanners in surprise.

Jeremy chuckled, "Seriously. In fact the Supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins before breaking your atoms down, digitalizing them and creating a digital carnation in the digital world!"

"… In English?" Ulrich asked and CJ couldn't help but agree with that one.

Jeremy sighed, "You go inside the cabinet and you're teleported to the Virtual World!"

"Jeremy these things don't exist yet!" Ulrich scoffed.

"Yet they're right in front of us!" CJ grinned widely, "Let's test it out!"

"But we're going to need a guinea pig!" Jeremy pointed out and that's when Ulrich smirked.

"I have the perfect one!" He ran off, "I'll be right back!"

As he left CJ looked at Jeremy, "You know who he was talking about?"

Jeremy shrugged in response before he smirked, "You're not nervous anymore." He noted.

CJ scratched the back of his head, "I guess the excitement of finding out what's going on helped." He admitted before he smiled looking at the machine, "But seriously if this works then it would be so awesome!"

"But you need to keep it a secret!" Jeremy said sternly, "We can't let anyone find out about this!"

"Don't worry Jeremy!" CJ said with a smile, "I promise to take this secret to my grave!"

Chuckling Jeremy walked up to the computer room while CJ stayed inside the Scanner room when Ulrich came back after a few minutes with a dog.

"… Okay, where the heck did you get that dog?" CJ asked in shock.

Ulrich chuckled, "This is Kiwi! This is Odd's dog!"

"… And he's the test subject?" CJ asked in shock while Ulrich left the room.

"Who better?" Ulrich asked as he left.

"… If PETA here's about this we can get in a lot of trouble." CJ muttered when he heard footsteps and he looked up to see Odd and Sissi, he was more shocked to see the latter but he swallowed, "Odd what are you doing here?"

Odd narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing to Kiwi?!"

"And more importantly where's Ulrich?!" Sissi shouted and if this was an anime both Odd and CJ would've done a face plant.

CJ put his hands up in defense, "I didn't know he was going to bring your dog here!" Then he thought about that, "… I didn't even know you had a dog to be honest."

Odd shook his head and walked into the scanner to pick Kiwi up, "You okay boy?" But Kiwi jumped out of Odd's grasp right as the door closed on him.

"Oh boy." CJ muttered before he ran up to the shaft that led to the computer room, "**STOP THE PROCEDURE!**" He shouted but the noise of the machine was cutting him off.

~With Jeremy and Ulrich~

"Transfer Guinea Pig!" He pressed the button and it showed a human cat hybrid with spiky hair, "Scanner Guinea Pig-Wait… That's a weird looking dog."

Ulrich's eyes widened in shock, "That's no dog… That's Odd Della Robbia!"

"I don't know how to stop the procedure!" Jeremy panicked.

~In Lyoko~

Odd appeared inside of a Forest area in his Lyoko form which was him in a purple cat costume with cat paws and a swishing tail. His hair was spiked to go straight up.

"**OUCH!**" He shouted as he landed, "W-what's going on here?!"

Odd looked around in shock.

"Where am I?" He asked as he got up before looking down, "… And why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat?!"

"_Odd Della Robbia?_" A voice called out of nowhere causing Odd to jump a foot into the air.

"Who's calling me?!"

"_It's me, Jeremy Belpois!_" The voice answered.

"Is this a joke or something?" Odd asked to the sky since he couldn't see Jeremy.

"_Uh no._"

~In the scanner room~

Ulrich came down, "Sissi?!" He asked in pure shock.

"Ulrich!" Sissi called out in happiness.

"You couldn't make sure you weren't followed?" CJ asked in annoyance.

Ulrich rolled his eyes but Jeremy's voice cut him off, "_Ulrich it's okay! Odd is safely in Lyoko!_"

CJ sighed, "That's a relief."

~With Odd in Lyoko~

"Am I in a Video Game?" Odd asked in confusion, "It looks like the set from Ninja Fighters III!"

"_Actually I don't know._" Jeremy admitted, "_It's a virtual world that much I do know._"

Odd looked around smiling, "Cool!" Then he was blasted in the back so he turned around to see some weird potato like creatures on legs with an eye symbol on their face crawling towards him, "Uh that's a lot less cool." He muttered as he rubbed his back where he was shot.

~In the Scanner room~

"_Ulrich! CJ! Della Robbia is in danger!_" Jeremy told them, "_and I need time to devirtualize him!_"

"He needs help." Ulrich nodded, "Do you think you can send CJ, Sissi and me to Lyoko?"

Sissi looked paralyzed with fear from that while Jeremy answered, "_Well, I can always try._"

"What? Send us where Ulrich?" Sissi asked in shock.

Ulrich smirked, "To a virtual world where real monsters want to massacre you!"

CJ knew what he was trying to do so he joined in, "And they want to use your bones for rituals!"

"You wanted to go out with me so here's your chance!" Ulrich offered knowing what her answer would be.

Sissi coughed and waved a hand, "No thanks, I prefer real world not the other kind! Plus I couldn't miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "What about you CJ?"

CJ swallowed nervously but he forced a smile, "What? Do you think I would abandon my friends?" Since he never had any friends he spent time watching TV shows and he remembered a line from one of them since he finally made friends.

'Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.'

Nodding Ulrich got into the Scanner while CJ got into another one, "See ya chicken!" He taunted Sissi as the doors closed.

"_Transfer Ulrich. Transfer CJ._" The Scanners started to glow, "_Scanner Ulrich. Scanner CJ. Virtualization!_"

~Inside Lyoko~

Odd was running from the potato monsters when Jeremy spoke up, "_Odd! Ulrich Stern and CJ are on their way to give you a hand!_"

"Great! I was getting bored here all alone!" Odd said with a smile as the two virtualized above him.

Ulrich was in a black and yellow Samurai outfit with a sword on his side while CJ was in green and black spandex for some odd reason.

"**OUCH!**" They both cried out when they landed.

"Wow! This sword rocks!" Ulrich commented as he swung it around.

CJ felt something on his back so he grabbed it to show a pure black shield with a blue circle with an x going over it and another circle over it, "… What am I? Captain America?"

"Who's Captain America?" Odd asked causing CJ to stare in shock, "What?"

"… You don't know who Captain America is?" He asked his voice making it sound like it was sacrilegious.

Odd just shrugged

"What about Spider-Man? Power Pack? Avengers?" When Odd shook his head CJ sighed, "When this is over I'm going to introduce you to the Marvel Comics."

Odd shook his head and looked at Ulrich, "Why do you get to be the Samurai? It's so much cooler!"

"_I don't know why._" Jeremy commented, "_Maybe the computer just reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your own digital creations?_"

"I don't dream about giant purple cats!" Odd protested, "What's more I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich!"

"Hey the shield is a weapon too!" CJ protested.

"But I have these great big useless paws!" He clenched his paw and an arrow shot out of it nearly skewering CJ.

"**HEY WATCH IT!**" CJ shouted in shock after he moved out of the way.

"Hm. These arrows are pretty cool." Odd grinned, "I take back what I said!"

"_Try to hook up with Mia in the tower!_" Jeremy ordered before Sissi's voice came online.

"_Who's this Mia?!_" She asked loudly, "_And what is this?!_"

While Jeremy was explaining to Sissi Odd asked Ulrich, "So who's Mia?"

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko." Ulrich explained.

Odd looked happy at hearing this, "Oh! So there are babes here too? Great!"

"Yes but I get the impression that Belpois flipped for her." Ulrich told him with a smirk.

"For a virtual chick?" Odd shook his head, "Is he nuts?"

"Kind of." Ulrich chuckled.

"He really needs to get out more." CJ told them.

"Jeremy are you going to tell us the coordinates or not?" When there wasn't an answer Ulrich spoke up loudly, "Jeremy are you asleep or what?"

Odd looked to the left, "Well it could be that tower."

Ulrich sighed, "Let's get going then." The three of them ran towards the tower.

"Huh?" Odd leaned against it, "No door?" Then he fell through with a scream.

"… Huh and I thought finding answers like that only happened in Scooby-Doo." CJ jumped in after him being followed by Ulrich.

But it ended up with them falling through the dark part of the tower and being ejected from it… But they were in a completely different place.

"Where did the Forest go?" Odd asked in confusion.

CJ looked at another Tower that was far off, "Why is that Tower glowing red?" He asked

"I think we should focus on why we're in a frozen wasteland." Ulrich interjected.

"And those creatures." Odd muttered and the other two turned to see some kind of block on legs heading towards them.

"… What… The… Hell?"

"Might be a good time to beat it don't ya think?" Ulrich asked as one of the blocks shot a laser at them which CJ blocked with his shield.

Odd nodded and they took off running while CJ stayed in the back blocking the shots but in a second they were surrounded, "So much for beating it." Odd muttered.

Ulrich took his sword out and got in a fighting pose while Odd crouched and CJ held his shield closely.

Ulrich blocked a blast with his sword and did a neat flip before trying to kill the block but his sword just bounced off the block part.

"How do you kill these things?" Ulrich muttered.

"I don't know… Hey you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have, do ya?" Odd asked but he was blasted and devirtualized.

"**ODD!**" Ulrich ran forward stabbing his sword in the eye part of the block making it explode, "Yes!" Then he was shot and devirtualized.

"Oh come on." CJ muttered as he blocked the shots before he got the idea to throw the shield and it bounced around hitting three of the blocks in the eyes killing them, "Sweet!" Then he was shot in the chest by a fourth one being devirtualized.

~In the scanner room~

CJ gasped as he fell forward holding his chest, "That stung." He muttered in pain.

"At least we're alive." Ulrich muttered as he stepped out.

"Alive?" Odd asked, "Well if you say so because I think I'm about to throw up."

Then they heard Sissi scream, "**HELP US!**"

CJ put a hand on his ear, "I'm sorry but her voice is seriously annoying."

Taking that in they climbed up to the computer room to see Jeremy being wrapped up in electrical wires while one was trying to zap him.

"**HANG IN THERE JEREMY!**" Ulrich picked up a metal piece of the wall that was on the floor and stabbed into the electrical wire but he was electrocuted as a result but he was blasted back so the wire went for him when Odd grabbed the piece of metal that was still in the wire.

"It works the second time!" Then he smirked, "I told you that you wouldn't be anywhere without me!" With that he finished the job that Ulrich started.

After that the rest of the wires calmed down and Jeremy went back to the computer while the others crowded around, "Mia, are you there?"

"Yes, is everything okay on your side?" Mia asked in concern.

"Well we're a little shaken up, but it could've been worse!" Jeremy said with a smile.

"Oi! You never say that!" CJ told Jeremy in anger, "Because the universe loves to mess with us."

**To Be Continued…**

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Xana's Awakening

_**Chapter 2: Xana's Awakening**_

CJ walked into the cafeteria to see Ulrich and Sissi eating… Well Ulrich was eating while Sissi was bugging him and sighing in a dreamy expression.

"Good Morning guys!" CJ said with a smile as he sat down with his meal, "So is Jeremy still talking to Mia?"

Ulrich shrugged as he took a sip of milk when Odd's voice spoke up, "Morning lovebirds! Sleep well?" He sat next to CJ.

CJ blinked in shock because Odd had his hair spiked up to look like his Lyoko form, "What's with the new due?"

"Lyoko style! It's pretty cool huh? Meow!" Then he started to eat and CJ just stared. It was so disgusting yet he couldn't turn away because he was amazed at how someone could eat like that.

"You always eat that much?" Ulrich asked in disgust.

"No I'm not that hungry in fact." CJ stared in shock at that one but then Odd asked him, "You going to eat that?"

Feeling sick CJ just passed his food over, "Here."

"Thanks! So has anyone seen Jeremy?" Odd started to dig in again.

"He was up all night in his room working on Lyoko putting his computer back together." Ulrich explained as Odd wiped his mouth with a Napkin.

"Man that guys a real Einstein." Odd joked.

"Who's Einstein?" Ulrich, Odd and CJ stared as Sissi asked that, "What?"

"… Nothing." CJ said before remembering, "Hey I still have to show you those Marvel Comics… And speaking of Lyoko why the hell was I wearing spandex?"

They just shrugged at that question while Sissi made a comment about wishing that Ulrich was the one to wear spandex which made them shudder in horror.

~Jeremy's room~

"Unfortunately you're not like Odd, Ulrich and CJ so you can't be devirtualized when you lose all your life points." Jeremy explained to Mia.

"That's too bad but at least I know how to change sectors!" Mia said trying to be positive.

Jeremy nodded, "And I think I figured out what the towers are for, they're portals between the real world and the virtual world and when they're red it means that they're activated!"

"Are you sure?" Mia asked in concern.

"Just about." Jeremy admitted, "And they might be able to rematerialize you to Earth! Unbelievable huh? I can't wait to tell the others about it!"

~After morning classes~

"You want us to go back into Lyoko to get Mia into the red tower?" Ulrich asked in surprise

"Like I said, it could be the only way to bring her into the real world!" Jeremy explained, "Pretty wild huh?"

"Pretty dangerous you mean!" Odd put in, "I mean we all could've been wiped out pretty good last night!"

"Odd's right we're better shutting off the Supercomputer," Ulrich said calmly, "Too bad for Mia but she's only a computer program!"

"But she's our friend!" CJ protested, "We can't abandon her!"

"And she's got emotions like we do." Jeremy sent CJ a grateful glance.

"See I told ya that he's madly in love with a computer program!" Ulrich joked to Odd.

"Come on guys be cool!" Jeremy pleaded, "I'm just asking you to go there one last time!"

"I'm in!" CJ said without hesitation, "What about you guys? Are you going to let me go alone?"

"We can't even make it past the monsters!" Odd protested, "We'll get blown away in a heartbeat!"

"If only there were four of us but Sissi's too scared." Ulrich said with a smirk.

"What?!" Sissi protested, "No I'm not! I really want to go with you guys into Lyoko but when Cheerleading practice is over!"

"Cheerleading practice is just idiotic!" CJ put in, "We're talking about bringing a computer program who happens to be our friend into the real world! That is more exciting than school!"

Sissi just glared at CJ for that comment.

"Here's the scoop!" Jeremy interrupted, "As soon as Mia is into the real world I'll give you my word that I'll shut down the Supercomputer! Meanwhile we have to keep this a secret!"

CJ scoffed, "Nobody would believe us anyway!" He commented.

"I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko!" Sissi said in excitement.

Odd chuckled, "Me too! With luck I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group."

At that point CJ busted out laughing while Sissi glared at them but Ulrich stood up, "Ulrich where are you going?" She asked, "Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading routine?"

"No I've got something important to take care of." Sissi huffed when she heard that.

CJ was curious so he followed Ulrich and he got to the gym door when he heard a female voice, "Back for another thrashing?"

Raising his eyebrow in surprise CJ looked through the window to see Ulrich talking to a Japanese looking girl wearing black clothes, "I don't like ending on a bad note." Ulrich retorted.

"That's good I like a challenge!" The girl got ready to fight.

"You're going to get one!"

They bowed to each other before getting into fighting positions and CJ watched as they fought. It was like one of those martial art movies but he decided to get out of there before they saw him but as he moved backwards he bumped into something and it hit the ground hard.

Turning CJ saw that it was a solid black dirt bike and he saw that he scratched it.

"**HEY!**"

CJ looked down to see a football and a football jock was heading towards him it was the running back of the team a very small and agile guy with long blonde hair and dark eyes he wore an open black leather jacket, red shirt and blue skinny jeans.

So CJ being the idiot that he was waved, "Sup?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my bike?!" The guy growled at CJ.

CJ scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You think dumbass?!"

Now CJ backed up, "No need to get angry." He tried to defuse the situation but the guy picked CJ up by the front of his shirt.

"Oh I'm not angry!" The guy snarled, "I'm going to kill you!" He brought his fist back to punch CJ only for a hand to grab it so CJ looked and sighed in relief when he saw it was Jim.

"That's enough of that Mike." Jim warned him, "If you hurt another student you're off the team!"

Mike growled in frustration as he dropped CJ, "You got lucky you little brat!" He said before he stormed off.

Jim helped CJ up, "You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah… Only I go knock a guy who has an attitude problems bike over just by walking back a few feet." CJ muttered.

Jim clapped him on the back almost knocking him down, "Don't let it get you down… But you might want to stay away from Mike for a while."

CJ nodded, "Noted."

After a bit he found Jeremy and Odd again in time for Odd to say, "It's true that I thought that Sissi was a true babe but the more I get to know her the more I get that she's a… How can I put this?"

"A turkey?" Jeremy joked.

"Exactly!" Odd said.

CJ walked up behind them, "Well it could be worse."

"How?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"She could be one of those monsters on Lyoko!" At hearing that Odd let out a bark of laughter while Jeremy smirked a bit.

They decided to head to the Library where CJ was ecstatic to see that there were Comic books so he put some Spider-Man, Avengers and Fantastic Four in front of Odd, "These are the Marvel Comics I told you about!"

Odd just gave them a look, "What's so exciting about them?" He asked with a shrug.

"Oh come on you have to read these!" CJ begged him, "At least give them a try!"

"Fine." Odd waved him off, "I'll read one." He picked up a Spider-Man comic and read it and in a minute he actually looked interested, "Huh I can't believe I never read any of these!"

He looked through some of the Avengers before it showed Captain America, "Okay now I get that comment of yours yesterday." Odd chuckled a bit.

Jeremy was typing while the comic lesson was going on before he smirked, "Bingo!" He looked at Odd and CJ, "A couple of days ago I dug up a brand new program on the Supercomputer called return to the past and I just figured out how to activate it!"

"That's great Einstein but I need to do my chemistry homework after he's done trying to convert me into a comic reader."

"**HEY!**" CJ shouted with indignity before the librarian shushed him.

"Hey Odd are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?" Jeremy asked in annoyance.

"Why not?" Odd asked, "You are practically Einstein of the twenty-first century."

Before Jeremy could answer a few guys passed by them talking about how Sissi was electrocuted in a bizarre way which caught their attention.

They looked at each other before running off towards the infirmary.

They heard the headmaster talking to two boys and they tried to explain that Sissi was attacked by some electricity monster that came from the coat hanger.

Once they exchanged knowing glances they ran towards the Factory when Jeremy called someone, "Ulrich, we need you, Sissi just got electrocuted by a giant- Huh? Yeah, how did you know?" After a second Jeremy sighed, "All the more reason to materialize Mia ASAP! We have to get to Lyoko and get her to the Red Tower! If it works we can shut it down tonight so we'll meet you in the Sewer!"

But when they got to the Sewer CJ was shocked to see Ulrich with the girl wearing black from earlier.

"Who's that girl?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"This is Yumi, she was there when I was attacked and she knows how to fight so I-!"

Jeremy cut him off, "Okay later, later! Right now we have to get to the Factory so let's go!"

With that they ran off while Yumi stared at them thinking they were nuts when CJ looked back, "You coming or what?" He asked as he ran to catch up.

Shaking her head she ran after them.

As they got into the elevator after arriving in the computer room Yumi decided to ask something, "So who's this Mia?"

Jeremy smirked, "You'll be meeting her in a second so head to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge!" With that he ran for the computer.

"Big plunge?" Yumi asked in surprise, "But I don't have a bathing suit!"

Odd chuckled, "Relax, you won't be needing one!"

Once in the scanner room Yumi looked around, "This story of yours is so Science Fiction!"

"Uh yeah." Ulrich looked embarrassed, "Except it's for real."

"_You guys ready?_" Jeremy asked, "_I'm starting up the procedure!_"

Odd and Ulrich got into the scanners but CJ backed away, "I'll wait until you three are done before joining you."

Yumi shrugged and got in.

"_Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi._" Jeremy began, "_Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization._"

After that the scanners opened up again so CJ got in, "Beam me up Scotty!" He joked.

"_Okay! Transfer CJ. Scanner CJ. Virtualization._"

CJ came down and landed on his feet before turning to see Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. Odd and Ulrich were the same while Yumi was wearing a short-sleeved/hemmed kimono over red tights, black thigh-length boots, red eye liner, red blush on her cheeks, a white-painted face and neck, and some red on her lips. She also has a yellow sash tied to her back and her hair is bunched up into a small bun with three bangs left hanging.

"Nice." He complimented giving her a thumbs up before he wondered something. '_I'm actually at ease with someone I haven't met before today… Maybe hanging with these guys is pretty good for my self-esteem._'

Odd sighed, "It's not fair!" He whined, "I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!"

CJ chuckled and he felt happy holding his shield again… If only he could bring it into the real world.

Yumi was still looking around in shock, "Mind telling me where we are?!"

"In a virtual world." Ulrich explained, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Welcome to the Lyoko team Yumi!" CJ greeted, "Hope you do better your first time then we did."

"_Move it!_" Jeremy ordered frantically, "_Mia needs you, she's in danger!_"

"Okay lover boy!" CJ quipped.

"Here we go!" Odd said as they all took off running with Yumi chasing after them.

After a bit they saw Mia being surrounded by four of the blocks now that they were in Lyoko they could see that Mia was wearing a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. She also has elf-like ears, with a small dangle earring in the left one.

Ulrich came in stabbing one of the blocks in the eye killing it while Odd landed next to Mia, "You Mia?" He asked, "I'm Odd and I have to say you're a real cutie!"

"No time for flirting Odd!" CJ told him as he blocked a laser blast that nearly hit him with his shield, "We have work to do!" With that he threw the shield killing the block.

"Hey I don't have a weapon!" Yumi complained before she pulled out a ceremonial fan, "A fan? That's all?"

"Try throwing it!" Odd suggested, "It could be like CJ's shield!"

She took his advice and threw it killing two blocks before catching it.

"Not bad." Ulrich commented.

"I think I'll keep it!" Yumi put the fan up as the gathered around Mia.

"_Good work guys, now bring Mia to the tower so we can rematerialize her!_" Jeremy ordered before he was silent for a bit, "_Hey Odd I think I have a nice piece for your chemistry report._"

"Oh yeah?" Odd asked while running, "What's that?"

"_A nice big electrical monster._"

"Oh that's not good." CJ muttered.

"_Where are you guys?_"

"We're heading up to the Tower!" Ulrich answered.

"_Well hurry up then because things are really starting to get jumping over here!_" Jeremy told them.

"Why don't you try running through here?!" CJ shouted back in exhaustion.

"Watch it you guys!" Jeremy warned, "You have monsters heading for you!"

The two monsters were giant crabs, "Okay that's new." CJ deadpanned as he held his shield out to deflect shots.

"Great crabs, who has Tauter Sauce?" Odd joked as he rubbed his stomach.

As they fought the crabs they decided to split up with Ulrich and CJ taking care of one while Odd and Yumi took care of the other.

But they're attacks kept glancing off the shells, "These guys aren't just ugly they're tough." Odd observed.

After a bit Yumi helped Ulrich jump up to get him land on top of the crab where he stabbed right into the eye symbol before jumping off as it blew up.

But the other crab devirtualized Ulrich by throwing him, "Mia! Get to the red tower!" He managed to get out.

Then Mia somehow made an ice fortress block off the crab which made Odd and CJ stare at her in awe while Yumi ordered her to run to the Tower.

But the crab thing broke through the ice devirtualizing Yumi in the process.

"Not good." CJ muttered as he blocked another shot right as Mia made it to the Tower.

Odd was devirtualized as well leaving CJ as the last standing Lyoko warrior again but he backed up nervously as the crab closed in on him.

"I'm not scared of you." He got out as he gripped his shield but then he heard the Headmaster's voice.

"_Shut it down!_"

'_Oh man how did he- Sissi that little traitor!_' CJ then realized that if they shut it down while he was in there he would be gone for good along with Mia.

"**DON'T SHUT IT DOWN!**" He shouted as he blocked another blast.

"_Kill this thing immediately Belpois!_" The Headmaster said.

"_I can't! CJ is still in there!_" Jeremy protested.

"_Well get him out!_" Jim ordered.

"_He's a little busy fighting for his life!_" Odd pointed out.

"_**NO!**_" Jeremy started to type right as CJ's leg was shot.

"_What are you doing?!_" Jim asked in anger

"_Launching a new program! With a little luck it should work!_" Jeremy explained.

"_What kind of program?_" Ulrich asked right as CJ started to devirtualize.

"_Return to the Past now!_"

CJ blinked in shock when he realized that he was by the Juice Machine before he was electrocuted, "What happened anyway?" Ulrich asked in confusion, "What are we doing here?"

"Wasn't I just devirtualized?" CJ asked before he realized that he pressed the button on the juice machine but this time he wasn't electrocuted.

"But we did this yesterday!" Yumi pointed out, "You don't think-?" She was cut off as Jeremy got to the juice machine.

"Hey Einstein your return to the past thing really worked!"

"Huh?" Jeremy looked confused, "What's that?"

"You haven't forgotten about your Supercomputer or Lyoko or my giant purple cat costume have you?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, "You know about Lyoko?! How?"

CJ looked worried, "You mean you don't remember what happened?"

"It looks like it didn't work for him." Yumi noted.

Ulrich smirked and put an arm around Jeremy, "Come on we're going to fill you in!"

But first Odd went to spike his hair back up and that night everything was explained, "But why would I not remember anything?"

Yumi had a theory, "Probably because you were the only one who wasn't virtualized on Lyoko."

Jeremy thought about that, "Yes that could be… Well first thing tomorrow I'm going to the factory to scan myself."

Mia shook her head on the computer, "No Jeremy! You have to shut down the Supercomputer!" She told him, "It's too dangerous!"

"But Mia-!"

Mia smirked, "Aelita! When I went into the Tower I remembered my name!"

"Aelita? That's even better than Mia!" Jeremy complimented, "But what about bringing you in? I promised! Give me one more night to work it out okay?" He pleaded.

CJ laughed, "I'm cool with it and we did promise Mi- I mean Aelita!"

"Thanks CJ." Jeremy said gratefully, "What about you three?"

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi gave each other glances before Ulrich sighed, "Okay we'll meet at the Factory tomorrow morning!"

With that the four left Jeremy to talk to Aelita when they heard an annoying voice, "Ulrich! Where were you?!" Sissi demanded, "I've been waiting for you for about an hour where were you?! I've never been so stood up before in my life!"

"There's always a first time!" Ulrich told her, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm with my friends!"

"I'll make you pay for that you hear that Ulrich?!" She shouted as they walked down the hallway.

"I have a bad feeling that she's going to give us a lot of grief." Odd said with a sigh.

"Nothing us Lyoko warriors can't handle!" CJ said with a smirk.

"Nice to see that you're not that shy annoying kid you were when we met." Ulrich commented.

"Yeah I- hey wait! Annoying?!" CJ glared at him as the others started to laugh and after a few seconds he laughed as well.

~The next morning~

"So find anything?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"Yeah… Xana."

"Xana?" Odd asked in confusion, "What's that?"

"A super dangerous program." Aelita explained over Jeremy's computer, "which is a virus that can activate towers to affect the real world."

"So the red tower, the monsters on Lyoko and the electric monster that was all Xana?"

Jeremy nodded as they walked outside with his laptop, "Yes, only Aelita could counter it and stop the attacks in the real world!"

"That's good!" Ulrich commented, "But what about materializing Aelita?"

"I can do it but I'm going to need some time and Xana can attack at any time!"

"No problem!" CJ said walking backwards, "Team Lyoko is ready to go-!" He was cut off as he backed into something and it fell over so turning he paled as he realized that it was Mike's Dirt Bike, "Oh hell not again."

"Again?" Odd asked, "Did this happen already?"

"**HEY!**" CJ looked along with team Lyoko to see Mike heading towards him.

"Why God?!" CJ muttered, "Sorry about that it won't happen agai-!" He was cut off by Mike grabbing the front of his shirt, "Come on no need to get angry!"

Then he remembered that he said that already, "I'm not angry!" Mike snarled, "I'm going to kill you!" This time Jim wasn't there but as he pulled his fist back Ulrich and Yumi tackled the guy getting him away.

"Leave him alone!" Ulrich told him.

"Or you'll get your butt kicked." Yumi threatened.

Mike glared at them before looking at CJ, "You got lucky you little brat!" He took off while CJ sighed.

"Why couldn't I remember not to knock over his dirt bike?" CJ complained before he looked at Ulrich and Yumi, "Thanks guys."

Ulrich helped him up, "No problem CJ."

"Us Lyoko Warriors stick together." Yumi finished.

Now Odd put an arm around both Ulrich and CJ, "I'm hungry so let's get something to eat!"

"You're always hungry." CJ sighed as they walked to the Cafeteria.

"Yup… So are you going to give me your breakfast like last time?" Odd asked.

"Hell no I'm hungry!" CJ told him as the others laughed.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Teddygozilla and CJ's New RM

_**Chapter 3: Teddygozilla and CJ's new roommate**_

CJ chuckled as Odd was goofing off while Ulrich was trying to help set up for Prom that night, "Can you two focus?" Ulrich asked in annoyance.

"Sorry buddy but we have to entertain ourselves somehow!" CJ said with a smile, "I mean come on you have to admit that was a funny impression of Jim!"

"Yeah Ulrich you need to learn to live a little!" Odd walked up to him, "So you and Yumi are going to the dance huh?"

"Yeah, so?" Ulrich asked

CJ sighed, "Man even I'm getting this he's saying that you two will be kissing by the end of the night."

After CJ said that Ulrich's face went completely red, "S-shut it!"

"Oh my!" Odd acted surprise, "The great Ulrich is blushing!"

"That's the sign of the apocalypse!" CJ said dramatically before Yumi who was on top of the ladder dropped an empty bucket on his head before Ulrich smacked it, "**OW!** Okay I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me CJ?" The three Lyoko warriors stopped what they were doing as CJ took the bucket off his head to see Milly a girl with red hair in pigtails and in a pink jacket that was opened to show a black t-shirt.

"Oh hey Milly what's going on?" CJ asked as he sat the bucket down.

Milly was red in the face, "W-would you be my date tonight?" She asked in embarrassment.

CJ shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"You will?" Milly looked happy.

"Of course!" Sissi looked angry.

"Why would you go with that?!" She hissed and CJ could see why Milly looked embarrassed earlier.

CJ pretended to think, "Let me see… She's nice and a cool person while you on the other hand are spoiled, obnoxious, rude, a total bi-!"

"CJ!" Yumi glared at him before he realized that he was about to curse in front of a teacher.

"-A total backstabber!" CJ corrected himself hastily, "Should I go on?"

Sissi walked off fuming in anger.

"So see you tonight Milly?" CJ said with a smile.

"S-sure and thank you!" She ran off with her friend Tamiya.

That was when Odd clapped CJ on the back, "Nicely done CJ!"

"That was nice of you." Yumi commented.

CJ chuckled, "I figured that I should say yes since she asked me and I also had a chance to put Sissi in her place so it's all good."

Ulrich smirked, "She won't let that go you know." Then he looked concerned, "By the way I heard that Mike is gunning for you."

CJ shrugged, "I haven't seen him since I accidently knocked his dirt bike over so I don't know."

"Well if you need any help we're a call away!" Yumi offered.

"Thanks!" CJ said with a laugh, "I'll be sure to take you up on that! But I'm going to check on Jeremy."

"You do that." Odd said and CJ took off towards Jeremy's room knocking.

"Hey Einstein you there?" CJ asked knowing the answer.

"Come on in CJ!" Jeremy called out so CJ entered to see Jeremy on his computer as usual before he pressed a few buttons, "Aelita? This is Jeremy can you hear me? Aelita?"

Aelita popped up on the screen, "Hi!" She greeted, "How are you?"

Jeremy smiled and CJ smirked mischievously, "I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm okay!"

"So no one's going to ask me how I'm doing?" CJ faked being hurt.

"Oh hello CJ I didn't see you there." Aelita looked to right to see CJ who was smiling, "How are you?"

"Pretty good since I humiliated Sissi." CJ smirked, "So Jeremy how's it going with materializing Aelita?"

"I'm making some progress." Jeremy said, "So pretty soon she will be living with us!"

"And I'll bet that you'll be really happy won't you?" CJ gave him a serious look before whispering, "So are you going to ask her out?"

Jeremy went extremely red while CJ laughed his ass off but Aelita was confused on what happened.

Coughing nervously Jeremy looked at the time, "I better head down to help the others so I'll talk to you later Aelita."

Aelita nodded, "Okay bye!" She disappeared off the screen and Jeremy closed the laptop before giving CJ a glare while he smiled innocently.

"What?"

"Don't joke like that." Jeremy said as he walked out of the room.

CJ shrugged, "Oh well and I have to go meet my new roommate that Principal Delmas told me about. He said that his room was damaged from something."

"Good luck with that."

With a cheerful whistle CJ walked down the hallway to see the door cracked and someone moving inside so he opened the door with a smile, "So you're my new roommate huh-?" He stopped and stared in shock and fear.

His new roommate was Mike.

Mike stared in shock, "Oh you have to be kidding me!" Then he smirked, "I still haven't got you back for what you did to my dirt bike!"

'_Why God?!_' CJ thought in fear, '_Why do you hate me so much?!_'

Mike took a step forward so CJ backed up, "Well look at the time I have to be somewhere!" He took off hoping to make it out.

"**GET BACK HERE!**"

CJ pulled out his phone and called Ulrich, "Come on pick up!" He pleaded.

"_Hello?_"

"Ulrich! I need help!"

"_What is it CJ?!_" Ulrich sounded serious, "_Is it Xana?_"

"No worse it's Mike!" CJ panted

"_Huh?_"

"Mike is my new roommate and he's chasing me down the hall!"

"_Okay we're on our way!_"

~With the gang~

After Ulrich hung up he turned to the others, "Mike is CJ's new roommate and he's chasing him down the hall." He explained.

"Then let's go help him!" Odd ran off with Ulrich following closely behind. Yumi ran up as well and they passed by Jeremy who was entering.

"What's going on?"

Yumi grabbed him, "We'll explain on the way!"

~Back with CJ~

"Come on can't we talk about this?!" CJ asked as he ran around the corner hoping to find the others or a teacher around it, "I mean for crying out loud it was just an accident!"

"Me breaking your face is an accident!" Mike called out chasing him.

CJ ran outside the dorm with Mike chasing him and he kept running before he felt his side burning from running.

'_I really have to exercise more often._' CJ thought in pain as he kept running but Mike was catching up pretty fast.

But right as CJ was about to be punched they both saw a commotion going on outside so CJ ran right for it thinking he would be safe and Mike followed but he gritted his teeth knowing that he wouldn't get to hit him after all.

It was Sissi in a bathrobe wearing a face mask.

CJ snuck off to meet with the gang so Mike narrowed his eyes and followed him in time for Odd to say, "What say we go make sure that our old friend Xana isn't behind this?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. '_Xana?_'

Yumi didn't look too pleased with that but they went to Sissi's room, "So what do you think?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy shrugged, "A simple short circuit most probably of different appliances plugged in at the same time."

CJ rolled his eyes, "Knowing Sissi that's probably true but we can't be too careful with Xana I mean it's been what a week since he attacked last?"

Mike was listening in with interest before Odd smirked, "So how did you escape your new roommate anyway?"

"I just ran towards the crowd to be safe." CJ said with a shrug, "But I swear I would rather be fighting Bloks and Krabs on Lyoko than fight him."

'_Lyoko?_'

"Too true." Ulrich said, "That way you have your shield."

CJ grinned, "Hey my shield is awesome and you have your sword on Lyoko!" They laughed about that before Jeremy sighed.

"We'll meet at the factory first thing tomorrow morning."

Now Mike's eyes narrowed because the Factory was his usual hang out and he hasn't been there in a while.

'_If they touched my personal stuff then they're going to pay!_' He thought in anger.

In a little bit CJ was helping Odd out carrying the CD's, "Geez man how many do you need?"

Odd chuckled, "It's going to be a long night CJ so I'm going to need a lot!" That was when they noticed Milly crying while Tamiya was trying to comfort her, "Is something wrong Milly?"

Tamiya looked at Odd and CJ, "Someone stole her Teddy Bear."

"And I'm sure that it's one of the big kids who did it for spite." Milly said with tears streaming down her face.

CJ put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey I'll help you look for it!" He said with a smile but Tamiya gasped.

"Milly you're right!" She said holding a picture up, "Look at this! It's a picture of Sissi's room!"

Milly gasped and pointed under a pillow in the picture, "And there's my Teddy Bear!"

CJ glared at the picture, "That is so like Sissi!" He looked at Odd, "Let's go get it Odd!"

"Right behind you CJ!" Odd ran after CJ while Milly and Tamiya ran with them.

~At the Garden Shed~

Jim was about to open the shed when he heard a stick break, "What's going on now?" He asked looking around, "Who's there? Come on out!"

Then his eyes widened in disbelief as a large shadow came over him as he screamed in horror.

~Sissi's room~

Odd and CJ looked around in confusion as everything was different and the pillows were all ripped up, "The heck happened here?" CJ asked as he looked over the pillows before he realized something. '_These look like bear claws- oh you have to be kidding me._'

"I don't know someone else could've taken the Teddy Bear." Odd said before CJ took the picture out of his grasp and looked at it intently, "What are you looking at?"

"I need a magnifying glass to be sure." CJ muttered before Odd looked around and grabbed one off of Sissi's table, "Oh thanks!" He put it over the picture, "Just as I thought!"

"What?" Odd asked tired of being left out before he looked at the picture where CJ was looking only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Under the magnifying glass in the Teddy Bears eyes showed the symbol of Xana.

"Call Jeremy!" CJ ordered, "And tell him to meet us at the factory!"

"On it!"

~In the Gymnasium~

"What happened with Sissi was kind of weird don't you think?" Jeremy asked as he opened a box.

Ulrich tore a piece of duct tape off, "It was just a short circuit what else could it be?"

"You know what I mean!" Jeremy protested as his phone rang.

Yumi looked through some CD's, "Anyways let's just play it cool since the walls have ears." She motioned to the other helpers in the Gymnasium.

"Hey Odd where are you and CJ?" Jeremy's eyes widened after a bit, "We're on our way!"

"What is it?" Ulrich asked in concern.

"CJ found proof that Xana attacked Sissi!" Jeremy explained, "And for us to meet them at the Factory!"

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" With that the trio ran off.

~At the Factory~

CJ slid down the rope but froze when he saw Mike standing by the elevator with his arms crossed, "What are you doing here?!" He asked in shock.

"I should be asking you the same thing runt!" Mike said as Odd slid down, "Why are you two in my hangout?"

"You're hangout?!" Odd asked in shock.

"I've been coming here for three years!" Mike explained, "And I just got back this year so tell me what you want and then leave!"

CJ sighed, "We don't have time for this!" He ran for the elevator, "It's easier to show you."

"Huh?!" Odd was surprised about this.

"Look we have to hurry before Xana finishes what he's doing and we can't afford to waste any time so we have to let Mike in on it to get there on time!"

Odd scratched the back of his head, "Okay but you're the one to explain this to Jeremy!"

"Fair enough!" The elevator started to go down as they got to the scanner room while Mike stared in awe.

"I've been here for three years and I've never got the elevator to work!" He said as he looked around.

"Jeremy fixed it!" CJ said with a grin and they waited until they heard Jeremy's voice.

"_Okay I'm ready!_"

"Oh, uh Mike's here." CJ said to get it out of the way.

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"He actually hangs out at the Factory so we had no choice." CJ explained, "Plus he could be of some help."

Mike blinked, "Help?"

Jeremy sighed in irritation, "_Just get in the scanners!_"

Mike stared as Odd and CJ followed directions so with a shrug he walked into the third one.

"_Transfer Odd. Transfer CJ. Transfer Mike._" Jeremy typed in a few codes, "_Scanner Odd. Scanner CJ. Scanner Mike. Virtualization._"

~In Lyoko~

Odd and CJ landed gracefully in the desert region while they heard a loud thud behind them, "**OW!**"

Odd chuckled, "First timers always land hard don't they?"

"You know it." CJ turned but his eyes bugged out.

Mike now had black spiky hair along with black war paint on his face and he was wearing a black spec ops suit along with having a pistol on his thigh, a machete strapped to his waist and an automatic rifle strapped to his back.

"Hey why does he get three weapons?!" Odd complained.

"So not fair." CJ pouted with his arms crossed.

Mike looked around in awe, "Where are we?" He asked.

"_Welcome to Lyoko!_" Jeremy explained, "_Aelita should be nearby._"

"Who?" Mike asked in confusion.

"Over there." Odd pointed at Aelita who waved and they ran over there, "Aelita this is Mike! Mike this is Aelita!"

"Uh nice to meet you." Mike said in confusion.

Aelita nodded before turning to Odd and CJ, "The tower that Xana activated can't be too far away."

Then Odd turned around, "Here comes the reception committee!"

Mike stared at the potatoes on legs, "The hell?"

"Just aim for the symbol!" CJ explained as he pulled his shield out to block a laser blast.

Odd started to do flips, "Laser Arrows!" He called out shooting the arrows out of his paw hitting one of the enemies.

CJ gave him a look, "Laser Arrows?"

"What our attacks out to have names!" Odd explained as he dodged another blast.

"_Discuss this after the towers deactivated!_" Jeremy ordered.

CJ threw his shield hitting one of them before he caught it while Mike pulled the automatic rifle and started to fire with a wild grin, "This is pretty fun!"

Then Odd was shot in the chest as he was knocked backwards.

"_Odd! You just lost another ten life points!_"

Mike looked up, "We have life points?" Then he looked at CJ and shot his butt.

"**OW!**" CJ jumped at least five feet into the air in pain.

"_Mike you just took away twenty from CJ!_" Jeremy practically hissed.

"Now we're even for my bike!" Mike told CJ who was rubbing his rear.

"So not cool man!" CJ complained.

"We have to run for it!" Aelita said.

"Hold up why aren't you fighting?" Mike asked curiously.

"_She can't!_" Jeremy said, "_She doesn't have an attack but she's the only one who can stop Xana by deactivating the Tower! And Odd you have Fifty Life Points left so be careful!_"

Odd nodded before looking back shooting three laser arrows before CJ threw his shield and Mike shot his rifle, "Die freaks!" He shouted as he hit the targets before he was blasted in the leg.

"_Mike you just lost ten life points!_"

"Thanks for the info." Mike hissed in pain before he ran back but one of the monsters fell over the edge knocking Aelita over.

"**AELITA!**" CJ shouted in horror.

"I got her!" Odd jumped over the edge grabbing her before using his claws to slow the fall to a complete stop, "We can't leave you alone for a minute can we?" He joked.

Then Aelita stared in the hole in front of her, "I think I found the Tower!"

"_Guys hurry up!_" Jeremy ordered, "_The bear's heading for the school!_"

"… Bear?" Mike asked in confusion.

"_Xana possessed a Teddy Bear and made it grow to Godzilla size._"

Mike looked like a cross between a fish out of water and a deer caught in headlights, "Say what?!"

While Odd and Aelita were heading for the Tower CJ and Mike found themselves surrounded by Xana's minions.

"Mike once this is over truce?" CJ asked as he readied his shield.

"Truce… But if you scratch my bike again I will hurt you!"

"Look I didn't mean to do it a second time-!" CJ stopped himself too late.

"**HOLD UP! SECOND TIME?!**" Mike glared at CJ, "When was the second time?!"

"… When we met." CJ muttered.

"**… THEN WHEN WAS THE FIRST TIME?!**"

"I'll explain after we're done here because it would be easier to explain."

Mike growled, "I want answers when this is over."

With that the Bloks attacked and CJ blocked with his shield while Mike shot at them with his rifle destroying two.

"Give me a boost!" CJ readied his shield as Mike jumped on it before throwing Mike up as he fired his rifle a bit more before landing, "I love this place." He commented before CJ threw his shield destroying one of the Bloks behind him.

"It is cool isn't it?" They continued to fight but they were hit a few times and they were panting with twenty life points each when the Bloks disappeared.

"_Return to the Past now!_"

"… Say what?" Mike asked.

"You'll see." CJ said as a white light engulfed them.

~The Real World~

It was after CJ embarrassed Sissi when the gang met up in Jeremy's room with Mike, "So that's the story." Mike said after a while after they explained everything.

"Pretty much." Jeremy said, "And you need to keep this a secret!"

Mike chuckled, "I doubt anyone would believe me anyway."

Yumi glared at him, "And you have to promise not to pick on anyone else!" She told him.

"Okay I'm sorry." Mike said begrudgingly.

CJ coughed, "So we cool?" He asked raising a fist.

Mike thought about it for a moment before he performed a fist bump, "Frosty! But don't scratch my bike again!"

"All right I promise!" CJ said with a grin.

Aelita looked at all of them, "Don't you guys have a dance to get ready for?"

CJ smiled, "Yup and I did promise Missy I would take her so I better get ready!"

Mike sighed, "I guess I'll help out too." He went with Ulrich and Odd to help set up the decorations.

Aelita looked at Jeremy, "Have fun!" She signed off.

Jeremy gave a weak smile, "I'll have fun for the both of us."

**To Be Continued…**

** Bet you didn't see Mike becoming a Lyoko Warrior right? So how did I do with that chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Scares Part 1

_**Chapter 4: Halloween Scares Part 1**_

"**CJ WAKE UP!**" CJ fell out of the bed in a comically fashion as Mike shouted at him.

"Huh? What?" CJ looked around in confusion, "What's going on?"

Mike sighed and pinched his nose, "I've been trying to wake you up for the last few minutes!" He explained, "Remember we volunteered to help with the Halloween decorations today?"

With that Mike left the room so CJ could change out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes and he walked out with a yawn deciding to check on Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey! You guys up?" CJ pounded on their door before opening it to see that they were gone, "Huh… I guess that they're eating breakfast."

Shrugging it off he walked to the Cafeteria to see Odd eating like he was starving while Ulrich just ate.

Jeremy was probably talking to Aelita in his room and Yumi hasn't made it to the school yet, "Morning guys!" CJ sat next to them with his breakfast.

"Oh hey CJ!" Odd greeted before he eyed the chocolate muffin that CJ had, "Can I-?"

"No." CJ said sternly.

Odd gaped, "You didn't even know what I was going to say!" He protested.

"I'm not letting you have my muffin because I actually want to eat it!" CJ explained.

Ulrich shook his head, "Good luck with that."

"Please!" Odd begged, "I'll be your best friend!"

"You're already my best friend!" CJ told him.

"I'll hook you up with a girl!" Odd gave CJ a thumbs-up.

"… No you would try to hook me up with Sissi."

"Please with cherries on top?" Now Odd was doing the puppy dog eyes, which was weird since he was a guy attempting it.

"I will proudly commit homicide if you don't leave me alone!" CJ went to eat it but he noticed that Odd had it already, "Why did you bother asking if you were going to take it?"

"Because I was being polite." Odd said with a smile.

CJ glanced at Ulrich, "What's a longer jail sentence? Murder or premeditated murder?"

Ulrich shrugged, "Premeditated." He answered truthfully.

"Good then I won't think about it I'll just do it!" CJ would've launched himself at Odd if Yumi didn't sit down across from Ulrich.

"What's up with you three?" She greeted.

Ulrich smirked, "CJ is about to murder Della Robbia for taking his breakfast."

Yumi raised an eyebrow and looked in between the two teens as they glared at each other, "So I take it Jeremy will be joining us soon?"

"He's probably making kissy faces at Aelita!" Odd said with a smile.

CJ looked around before he saw that Mike was sitting with his football buddies, "Why isn't Mike sitting with us?"

Ulrich shook his head, "Because his buddies would think it was strange if he stopped hanging out with them only to hang with us." He explained, "Plus I don't like him."

CJ blinked in confusion, "Why not?"

"It's pretty obvious." Yumi said sending a glare at the back of Mike's head, "He always picked on others for no apparent reason and Jeremy was his favorite target last year from what Ulrich told me."

"So?" CJ said with a smile, "People can change and he's a Lyoko Warrior like us!"

"I don't know." Odd said as he munched on CJ's muffin, "I'd say that he has to prove himself a bit more. I mean didn't he shoot your butt in Lyoko?"

CJ folded his arms, "Come on, aren't you guys being a little hard?" He asked, "Sure he picked on a few people back then but people change!"

"Not that easily." Yumi muttered.

With a sigh CJ dropped the subject before the bell rang and CJ glared at Odd for taking his muffin before Yumi tossed him one, "I already ate." She said.

"Thanks Yumi!" CJ said with a smile as he opened it.

The morning classes were slow but the Lyoko warriors were on edge since Xana has been quite for at least a week and a half since tomorrow's Halloween.

"So those are our costumes?" Odd asked as he looked at the paper.

Yumi nodded, "A friend of mine finished making them so we should pick them up before the party!"

"I can't wait!" CJ said turning towards them as they walked forward, "I mean I love Halloween-!" He was cut off as he bumped into someone, "Oh man sorry!"

"Sorry!" Someone said at the same time as CJ bent down to pick up some papers but he froze when he saw the girl that he bumped into.

She had light violet hair and green eyes along with a red shirt that showed her belly button and some cargo shorts.

'Whoa.' CJ thought feeling a bit funny, "Uh sorry about bumping into you!" He gave her the books that she dropped, "I really should watch where I'm going."

The girl smiled, "Its okay I'm Janet!" She held out a hand, "Janet Richardson!"

CJ accepted the handshake "Cody Jackson." He smiled before he saw the books, "You read Marvel comics?"

Janet's face turned red a bit, "Yeah. I always liked to read them… Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" She started to walk off.

"D-definitely!" CJ said waving at her before Odd threw an arm around his shoulder.

"You sly dog!" He said with a grin before walking off.

CJ blinked in confusion, "What is he talking about?" He asked Ulrich and Yumi.

Ulrich was trying not to laugh while Yumi was smirking and shaking her head.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Ulrich said as he continued ahead.

Yumi was still smirking as she passed by CJ leaving him clueless.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" He asked before he ran to catch up with them.

After the afternoon classes CJ was waiting outside the academy with Mike, "What the hell are we waiting for?" He asked in annoyance.

"The perfect figure that will be in the Halloween Party!" CJ said with an evil grin as he rubbed his hands together.

Mike backed up a bit from CJ when a delivery truck came up and the delivery man struggled with a crate that was at least eight feet tall.

"Jesus what is in there CJ?!" Mike asked seeing that the crate was bigger than him.

"Help me get it into the Gymnasium and I'll show you!" CJ said with a grin after he paid for the crate, "It's a good surprise for the others."

After a few incidents with smashed toes and cursing courtesy of Mike they got the crate inside the gym catching the other's attention along with Jeremy's since he was there, "What's in there?" Yumi asked.

CJ had Mike set it upright, "In here is the worlds most feared horror icon in the world!" He picked up the crowbar that he left in the gym and opened the crate, "May I introduce you to Jason Voorhees the Undead Serial Killer!"

"Uh." Mike was looking inside of it and CJ looked to see that it was upside down.

"Flip it!" CJ hissed and in a second they had a life size model of Jason Voorhees in the gymnasium, "I figured since it's a Halloween party we needed a statue dedicated to the best horror icon in the world!"

Ulrich laughed, "Sorry but the best horror icon is Freddy Krueger!"

"No way guys!" Odd intervened, "Michael Myers all the way!"

"Jason kicked Freddy's ass remember Ulrich?" CJ said referring to the movie, "So that proves that Jason is the best!"

"Because Freddy wasn't in his element!" Ulrich argued.

"What? No love for the guy that's alive and escapes from an insane asylum?" Odd asked.

As the three kept arguing Mike looked at Jeremy and Yumi, "Should we stop this?"

"No it's best to let them solve this by themselves." Jeremy said pushing his glasses up.

None of them noticed an electrical spark surging into the statue as it clenched its fingers.

"Come on you guys we should head back to class." Yumi interrupted the fight and they argued all the way out of the gymnasium and the doors closed as the statue of Jason Voorhees opened his eyes to show Xana's symbol in them.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of this original chapter? I figured it would work and I could split it into parts to make it more interesting!**


End file.
